You're What's More To Life
by dRaCoS lUvA
Summary: Draco has to kill a certain mudblood in front of all the Death Eaters in order to become one. How will he do it? Will romance bloom along the way? Read and find out! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling! Woo hoo! * applause *  
  
Chapter 1: Plans and Exciting News  
  
Hermione Granger sat on her bed thinking about how lucky she was. She had just received a letter from Hogwarts stating that she would be Head Girl this year. I wonder who the head boy is, she thought.  
  
"Hermione! It's time for dinner!" called Hermione's mother, Barbara.  
  
"Coming mom!" she replied.  
  
As she walked down stairs, Hermione couldn't help but wonder who the Head Boy was. Ron? Nah. He's too clumsy and irresponsible. Harry? Maybe not. Professor Dumbledore Probably thinks Harry has too much going on. When she reached the dining table, she was greeted with her parents' smiling faces and the delicious aroma of baby back ribs, mashed potatoes, and other great vegetables.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on a chair near a window in his bedroom. He had just received a letter from Hogwarts stating that Professor Dumbledore had chosen him to be Head Boy this year. I wonder who the Head Girl is. Better not be Granger. That filthy little mud- he was interrupted by his thoughts when a small, weary looking house elf came in.  
  
"What do you want, Wobby?"  
  
"Wobby has come to inform Master that Master's father has asked Master to come join him to dinner."  
  
"Very well. Tell my father I'll be down soon."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
The elf spoke with a shaky voice that was always full of fright. Draco pitied him, but knew he couldn't manage without Wobby.  
  
As Draco walked down the spiraling staircase, he was greeted with the voices of his parents arguing, as usual. It was always on the same subject.  
  
"He's just a boy!" said Narcissa Malfoy. "Only 17 years old, and you're going to put him through all this?"  
  
"Put yourself together, woman! He is going to his seventh year at Hogwarts, and with any luck, that mudblood Granger will be made Head Girl, which will make it easier for him. It won't be that hard for him to do! This will be a doozy for him compared to what he's done so far! If our son completes this task, he'll be finished with his task to become a Death Eater, just like us! He can finally receive the Dark Mark on his arm, and do all the other things that us Death Ea-" replied Lucious Malfoy, until he got interrupted.  
  
"Mother, father! Just stop it already! Don't worry mother, I can do this! Father's right. It will be a doozy compared to what I've done so far!" Draco said.  
  
"That's my boy, Draco. That's my boy." Lucious said rather proudly.  
  
"Alright, son. I guess you're right. If you need any assistance, you know you can owl us. This is a rather large task for you." Narcissa said. "I mean, getting the girl to trust you is one thing, but to bring her to the Dark Lord and kill her in front of all the Death Eaters."  
  
"Don't worry mother. I've done things like this before. I can handle this! I know I can."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Thanks for dinner mom! That was delicious!" Hermione said gratefully.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome sweetie. Listen. You're father and I have something to tell you."  
  
"Wait, let me guess. You're having a baby."  
  
Barbara and Mark's jaws dropped.  
  
"How did you know?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I saw a pregnancy test in the garbage can in the bathroom, and we had baby food for dinner tonight. Baby corn, baby carrots, baby back ribs, baby everything."  
  
Hermione's parents were speechless.  
  
Hermione got up to hug her parents. " Congratulations, mom and dad! I'm so happy for you! I'd be happier if I could be here during the whole pregnancy though." Hermione said, followed by a sigh.  
  
"Which reminds me." Mark said to his daughter. "Your mother and I uh.what's that word.oh yes.owled that Professor Dumbledore of yours and asked him to send us something really special for you." He took something out or his pocket. It was a mini crystal ball that was about three inches wide.  
  
"Um.gee, thanks mom and dad, but I don't think I need a crystal ball."  
  
"Now that's where you're wrong, Hermione dear." Replied Barbara. "You see, this isn't any ordinary crystal ball. This crystal ball will show you a video of your father and I. All you have to do is put your hands on top of it, and it'll show your father and I. This way, you won't miss out on the pregnancy."  
  
"Oh my gosh mom! This is so cool! Thanks guys, so much!"  
  
" You're welcome sweetie, you're welcome." Said both of her parents.  
  
That night, when Hermione went into bed, she turned on her lamp, and wrote in her thought book. It was a book she used to write in her thoughts anytime of day. She carried it everywhere she went. Here's what she wrote:  
  
I've been made Head Girl, and I have a little brother or sister (preferably a sister) on the way. My life couldn't get any better than this.  
  
Little did she know, a plan was being plotted to end it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And that's a rap! Chapter one is ova! Please review! Review, review, review! Flames are.ok I guess, but nice things are preferred!  
  
Always  
DRaCoS lUvA 


End file.
